User blog:Baltorealms/Final Chapter Movement
Now that war is out of the way, chime in a helping hand and expand Final Chapter for this comming school year! People will probably be more inactive during school but it wont hurt to try? The more the merrier in Final Chapter, we can kick it off. If you wanna help, please do!! Group Recruiting Going out and chatting with all sorts of groups with varieties of species to see if they are interested in claiming territory and joining us! Group Recruiters Sign Ups: Make a charrie and name it 'FC Recruiter'. Head to Bonfire or Flourite Plains. OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN What to do? Join the other recruits and the Founder for FC and go all together, it makes things easier. Type out a bio that gives general informations about FC out. But beware, only the Founder and Map makers can give the password out. If they want a brief, suggest the FC Trailer video for them to watch, we have a tinyurl link to it already! Expanding FC Groups I am sure all of you have been working on that but here are some tips and guildlines. *You can request the founder or put up a forum advertisement of your group on the FH website, everyone would see it. *Go in flourite in front of the portal and advertise there with your group. *Recruit in larger numbers, you get more joiners that way. *Go to the Stonebridge in Flourite and make movie clips or advertise locally there no spam! *Get involved in public maps, the more you're heard, the more people would get interested. *If you give your group a really good plot, it would attract more people! Filming for FC Cinemas The latest movie still isnt complete yet, anyone in FC is free to join if they want to star in the move. Credits will be given at the very end. There are some open roles here!! Executioner Executioner Executioner Rage infected Rage infected Rage infected Special Role (b/c spoilers) Role Shaman Shaman MORE TBA Contests 2015 Now, here in Final Chapter, your voices are heard. What do you think the new wikia contest should be? Comment suggestions below!! Festival 2015 Festival for this september still in check. Festivals are held in the festival map monthly open to everyone in FC. Comment suggestions below or feel free to vote for one of these ideas. Vote which theme! Cherry Blossom Lights Festival Slumber Party Festival Tournament and Battle Festival Other Plot Obviously The Plague didnt work out after the whole incident, maybe we should just start fresh now. Go to the plot page and brainstorm, we should decide one by the Gathering. Please participate! I want to help! On the developers page is an opening for two new map makers, to apply you must contact Baltorealms and have a skype, send example pictures of a fully developed map you have made along with a greyscale and terrain mask. The selected that match the requirements to the fullest will be announced soon! You could also advertise Final Chapter in a video of your own kind and share it on social media! Create fan pages or blog about Final Chapter, post on the Fh forums if you want to! Category:Blog posts